Roka Beiden
Beiden Pass (OO) was once the spine of Rokugan's trading routes. It's strategic position made it the largest and most frequently used pass in the Spine of the World Mountains. Over the centuries it was heavily contested by the Lion, Crane and Scorpion, and many great battles were fought here. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 236 Trade Crossroads Beiden Pass was the only pass in the Spine of the World Mountains that was wide enough to move an army through. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 54 The Lion had the Beiden Overlook in their side, while the Scorpion had the city of Beiden in the other side. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 98 It was a mountainous region with a great crevasse, separating the north from the south and the east from the west. If any wished to circumnavigate the Pass, they would have to move over a hundred miles out of their way to do so. For this reason it was also called the Crossroads of the Empire, The Battle of Beiden Pass, Imperial Herald #2 being the most direct route for caravans. Clan War: Call to Arms, p. 15 Notable Battles Battle of the Bloody Retreat The Battle of the Bloody Retreat in 750 saw the Scorpion Clan fight a losing battle against the undead army of Iuchiban. For five days the Scorpion fought a bloody retreat, losing ground every day to buy the Lion Clan enough time to gather troops to fight off the Bloodspeaker at the other end of the pass. At the end of the pass they were met by the cheers of thousands of Lions who rushed into battle the undead and pushed them northward along the Way of Righteous Vengeance Road where Iuchiban's hordes were defeated in a final Battle of Sleeping River. Way of the Scorpion, p. 31 Battle of Beiden Pass The Battle of Beiden Pass in 1127 was fought between the Crab Clan-Shadowlands alliance and the allied forces of the Dragon, Unicorn and Toturi's Army. The Crab intended on pushing north through the Empire and crippling trade routes, but were held by the coalition force led by Toturi the Black. Crab led by Hida Sukune and Hida Yakamo were driven south, and the battle was regarded the true beginning of the Clan War. The Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 Hidden Emperor In 1131 the Mantis Clan arrived in the former Scorpion lands, as a part of the secret deal between Yoritomo and Bayushi Aramasu, and seized Beiden Pass. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 5) It was not clear if Mantis forces occuppied Beiden Pass to block Lion Clan entrance, Mantis Clan Letter #5 (Imperial Herald v3 #1) or if they were seeking connection with Lion as a possible ally. Rulebook Story (Hidden Emperor 6) The pass connected the Mantis inland army with the beaches of the Emperor's city, as well as a place to send reinforcements against the Crane and Unicorn forces coming from the south. Doji Kuwanan led his army against Yoritomo, finally crossed Beiden Pass and entering the empty Lion lands. A Gentle Reminder, by Ree Soesbee Destruction of Beiden Pass In 1150 The Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 305 the majority of the spirit army was led into Beiden Pass by the Scorpion Clan in an attempt to gain an advantage. In reality Phoenix and Scorpion shugenja were lying in wait to collapse the pass onto the army. Most of the Hantei's army was killed, and among the killed were Hida Tsuneo, Hantei XVI's bodyguard. The Second Battle of Beiden Pass was effectively the end of the War of Spirits. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 The spell was known as the Devastation of Stone, Magic of Rokugan, p. 30 and its effects were empowered by the Dragon of Earth itself. Fortunes & Winds, p. 74 In the Lion's side of the pass a small shrine was built, as a memorial to all who died in the war on both sides. Fealty and Freedom, pp. 114-115 Aftermath The destruction of the pass increased the importance of the east-coast ports of Rokugan. Port (Gold flavor) It was possible to cross the destroyed pass through many smaller and risky passes, called Beiden Shadows. Beiden Shadows (Wrath of The Emperor flavor) Blood Hunt In 1166 a bloodspeaker attempted to raise as undead the buries corpses that laid in the pass. However, the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa, used his magic to misdirect his maho spells, and the cultists raised Tadaka's Children instead. The Clay soldiers and Sekawa killed them all. Blood Hunt (Region 36 - Konopiska, Poland) Spider Clan In 1168 Daigotsu sent his followers to infiltate in Rokugan. One of the strongholds they made was located in the abandoned pass. Dawn of the Spider (Imperial Herald v2#21) External Links * Beiden Pass (Forbidden Knowledge) * Beiden Pass (Siege: Clan War) * Devastation of Beiden Pass (Spirit Wars) * Rubble of Beiden Pass (Dark Allies) Category:Mountains Category:Articles with Pictures